


That Time Peter's Friends Met His Parents

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: SuperFamily Series [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of humor, Debate Club meets Peter's Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy is the best, M/M, MJ is Amused, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is embarrassed by his parents, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superhusbands, They don't know he's adopted, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies), let alone by stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Basically what the title implies, The debate club meets Peter's parents: Steve and Tony





	That Time Peter's Friends Met His Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with another Superfamily One Shot! I had so much fun writing the last one and I love this tag and Stony in general so I made another one. Enjoy!

At school Peter Parker Rogers Stark was just Peter Parker. No one at school could know his secret. That he was adopted by Iron Man and Captain America. It's not like he didn't want too. He did. His parents said for his safety to not go by Rogers Stark. His friends didn't even know. Not even Ned. See Peter always went to Ned's house and Ned had wanted to go over to Peter's but he always made excuses. He couldn't tell his best friend he _lived_ at the freaking Avengers Tower with superheros. The only thing Ned knows is that he's Spiderman and that his "internship at Stark Industries" isn't actually an internship. Of course his best friend was suspicious. All his friends were. And by "all" he means MJ and Ned.

 

  
  
Anyways, Peter was in Debate club when MJ Turns to him. "Peter we need a place to practice wanna host?" MJ says. "I don't know guys. My parents don't really like guests." Peter says. That's a lie and he knows it. His parents _love_ having people over. MJ raises an eyebrow. "What's the matter Peter? You afraid to have us at your house?" Flash Thompson says. Peter scoffs. "No." Peter says. "Then let's have the next meeting at your house.: MJ says. "I um have to ask. I'm sure it will be no tho." Peter says. MJ rolls her eyes. "I'm sure your parents won't mind. Besides what's the worse that can happen? It's not like your parents are superheroes." MJ says. _Oh if only she knew._

 

  
  
"Good afternoon Master Peter, did you have a good day?" Jarvis says when Peter enters the tower that day after school. "Yeah Jarvis it was good are my parents home?" Peter says nervously. "Yes sir just came up from his lab and Captain Rogers arrived home from Shield a few minutes ago." Jarvis says. "Great, there goes my plan to avoid them." Peter mutters as he enters the elevator. "Is everything alright Master Peter?" The AI says. "Yeah everything's fine." Peter says. "You just seem distraught. Did something happen with Mr. Thompson Perhaps?" Jarvis says. "No not really." Peter says. Before Jarvis could reply the doors to his floor opens. "Thanks for the talk J but I'm okay." Peter says walking past his parents and to his room his father's exchanging looks. 

  
  
"Jarvis?" Tony says. "Master Peter seems to be upset about something. I believe something happened at school." Jarvis says. "I swear if that Flash kid did something again I'm going too strangle him." Tony says to his husband. Steve nods. "I might let you." Steve says concerned for their son, they'll give him space and talk to him at dinner. 

  
  
***Dinner***

  
  
"Petey how was your day?" Tony says that night at dinner. "Fine." Peter says staring down at his plate. "Peter if something happened you can tell us." Steve says. "I know." Peter says playing with his food. "Son, what happened." Steve says reaching out his hand and putting it on Peters. Peter sighs. "The debate club wants to come over." Peter mutters loud enough for his dads to hear. "That's what you're upset about?" Tony says as Steve sends him a look. "They've never been over before. They don't know you're my parents cause at school I'm just Peter Parker, and I'm afraid you'll embarrass me." Peter says. Tony scoffs. "Us embarrass you? When we would ever?" Tony says. Peter sends him a glare. 

 

  
"You _always_ embarrass me." Peter says. "Okay you got me." Tony says. The boy rolls his eyes. "If we promise not to embarrass you will you have your friends come over?" Steve says Tony going to protest. "Don't make me kick you out of our room Anthony." Steve hisses making Tony close his mouth. "Did you guys forget whose in debate club with me?" Peter says. "Oh. _Him."_ Tony says. "I don't want Flash knowing where I live." Peter says. "Although this could make him get off my back. Knowing my parents are superheroes, yeah that's not a bad idea." Peter says. "Peter you can't use us to solve your problems." Steve says. "Just this once?" Peter says giving his pop the puppy eyes. Steve knew he was in trouble he couldn't _resist_ the puppy eyes. "Fine just this once." Steve says. "Yes! Thanks Pops!" Peter says jumping out of his seat. "Hey I didn't agree to host- and he's gone." Tony says sighing. "Peter! Get back here and finish your food!" Steve calls. "In a minute!" Peter says. "You better not be using that cell phone young man." Steve says again. "I don't know what you're talking about Pop!" Peter calls. Steve sighs. What did he just agree too? 

  
  
***The Next Day***

  
  
Peter told MJ last night that his parents had said yes to debate coming over and MJ had texted the group chat saying their next meeting was at Peter's house. Peter was excited to see the look on Flash's face when he sees where he lives. "Okay Peter lead the way to your parents house." MJ says after school. "Oh we aren't walking. I asked Mr. Stark if we could use his driver." Peter says as Happy pulls up. His friends mouths drop and he smirks. "Hi Happy!" Peter says waving. "Peter." Happy says as he holds the door open for everyone. "After you." Peter says to MJ. One by one his friends pile into the limo. "Are you sure you want to do this kid?" Happy says. Peter nods. "They said they were okay with it." Peter says shrugging. "I know but what about him?" Happy says looking towards Flash. "Oh you'll see." Peter says. Happy rolls his eyes. "Just get in the car." Happy says. Peter smiles and crawls into the limo. Happy drives off a few seconds later. _Oh this was gonna be fun._  

 

  
Happy pulls into the parking garage of the Tower and he lets everyone out. "Don't touch anything. "Happy says. "Woah." Flash says seeing Tony's cars lined up. "That motorcycle is sick." MJ Says. "That's my uncle's not as good as my pops he has a special parking spot." Peter says as he swipes his card and the elevator opens. Happy entering first. "I was told to escort you." Happy says. "That's fine Hap." Peter says. Soon they arrive at the entrance. "Wait a minute Peter is this Avengers Tower?" Ned says. "Maybe." Peter says as Happy escorts them to another elevator and it leads them to the personal floors.

 

"Your parents live here? The Avengers offer free housing now?"  Flash says. Peter rolls his eyes and Happy smirks. "Jarvis was told to be quiet until the reveal he's recording everything." Happy whispers. "Sick." Peter whispers back. Soon they enter the penthouse suite. "Dad? Pops? I'm home and my friends are here." Peter calls. "Well I'm going to go back down and do security have fun." Happy says. "Thanks Hap." Peter says. "You bet." Happy says going back into the elevator. His friends were looking around the place when they hear footsteps.

  
  
"Pete?" Steve says as he steps out in fresh clothes his hair wet. "Pops!" Peter says hugging Steve. He turns to see the debate club in shock. "Where's dad?" Peter says. "Someone call for me? Tony says also in fresh clothes his hair was wet as well." Peter makes a face and then goes to his dad. "Guys these are my parents. Surprise?" Peter says seeing the looks on his friends faces. MJ comes too and looks at Peter. "Peter? Your." MJ says. "Yep. My full name is Peter Parker Rogers Stark." Peter says. "No way that's so cool!" Ned says. Peter smirks. "You didn't tell us why?" MJ says.

 

"That's our fault. He only goes by his first name and middle name at school only the school board knows." Steve says. "I had to bribe them to keep quiet." Tony pipes up. "The principal promised he wouldn't say anything. It was for Peter's safety it still is." Steve says. "You can't tell anyone I'm looking at you kid." Tony says glaring daggers at Flash. "Hey Peter?" MJ says. "Yea?" Peter says. "Is he glaring at Flash because of the taunting or is there another reason?" MJ says. "Nope that's it." Peter says. "Tones you're scaring the boy." Steve says. "Good." Tony says. "Go make some coffee love." Steve says kissing Tony's cheek making him blink. "Fine. This isn't over kid I'm watching you." Tony says walking backwards into the kitchen. 

 

  
"Your parents are Captain America and Iron Man, I should of known!" Ned says. "So your internship does it actually exist?" Flash says. "It's complicated?" Peter says looking at Steve for help. "Peter helps Tony sometimes at SI it's not actually an internship Peter and Tony just call it that." Steve says lying easily. Flash believes it and nods. "Darling do you want some coffee?" Tony calls. "Sure Baby add sugar!" Steve says. "Sugar for my sugar got it!" Tony calls. Peter groans. "Another reason why I didn't tell you." He says to his friends. "Your parents are adorable." MJ says "Don't say that out loud Michelle! He will hear you and make it worse." Peter says. "Oh please make it worse." The girl says. "Who called me adorable? I am not adorable!" Tony says coming into the room with two mugs of coffee handing one to Steve. "Oh but you are love." Steve says kissing his cheek. 

  
  
"Okay! Let's go to my room bye guys! Enjoy your coffee!" Peter says ushering his friends towards his room. "We promised not to embarrass him." Steve says taking a sip of his coffee. " _You_ promised I didn't." Tony says kissing his cheek and heading to his lab again. "Besides you started it with the pet names." Tony calls behind him as the elevator opens and he walks in. Steve rolls his eyes lovely. "Don't spend all night in there." Steve calls. "I make no promises." Tony says as the doors close. Steve chuckles as he goes to grab his book and read for awhile.

 

Yeah they may have embarrassed Peter but hey at least Flash wasn't being _as_ mean as he used to be. The club had made arrangements to meet at Peter's once a week much to Tony's dismay. Peter was happy he could finally be Peter Parker Rogers Stark around his friends and not Peter Parker. His parents were happy he was happy and as long as he was happy that was all they cared about. 

**Author's Note:**

> And Done! How was that? I loved writing this one just as much as I had fun writing the last one! This came to me in the middle of watching "The Flash" And After my shows were over I started writing it! I hope you guys emjoyed it! If you have any requests let me know here or on my tumblr! Have a good day! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean the world to me!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
>  
> 
> Till Next Time!  
> ~Rascal


End file.
